Drift
by treehugger195
Summary: After an accident, Stephen finds himself aboard another ship and can't seem to remember anything while Jack mourns the supposed death of his friend. My summaries suck! :)
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I can't believe that this is my last Chapter!!!!

Special thanks to all those reviewers out there! A super-special thanks to AloneDreaming for all of the help!

ENJOY!!!

:)

* * *

The party was buzzing with conversations from guests that had just finished their dinner and were now moved out into the ballroom where a quartet played contently in a corner. Some of the couples managed to waltz about the small groups of people that had found their conversations taking place upon the dance floor. On both sides of the room, there were refreshment tables with punch and trays of small foods that found their ways into many of the party's guests, which is where Jack was to be found.

Jack sighed heavily as he listened to the beautiful music fill the room and, subconsciously, tapped his foot. He turned to the dishes and picked up a few of the snacks and put them in his mouth one-by-one and turned his attention back to the groups of people talking about such things as government and battles. Usually, he would be one of those people, but tonight he seemed to be quieter than usual. He had spoken to a few of the people, giving them greetings or chatting about insignificant topics such as pets and the taste of the dinner. He was so absorbed with his study, that he didn't notice that Captain Conner and approached him.

"Jack?" Anthony said. Jack blinked and looked over at him and smiled.

"Anthony, the Admiral told me that you were coming tonight. How has your night been?" Jack asked seeing that Anthony was very happy about something.

"Oh, my night has been wonderful, how about yours my friend?" Anthony said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It has been a very good night, I thank you." Jack looked back out into the crowds of people and looked back at his friend. "I just can't seem to find any of these people very good company tonight. I dare say I must seem a bit quieter than usual."

Anthony smiled. "Well that is partly the reason I came to see you. You seem sad, but I believe I have someone that I want you to meet that will brighten up your day." Anthony looked around the room standing on his tip-toes as he was considerably shorter than Jack. He gave a quick sigh and turned to Jack with a disappointed look on his face, "It seems I have lost track of him, but do not fear," Anthony said with a now determined expression, "I'll find him and when I do I'll take him directly to you!" Anthony marched into the throng and was soon engulfed.

Jack shook his head with a smile upon his face, he found this oddly amusing. He soon realized that he was alone again and that the room was becoming, surprisingly, uncomfortable and looked around for any possible escape.

"Ah ha!" he mutter to himself when he saw the doors leading out to the garden open.

He stood on the stairs leading down into the garden and took a big breath of the fresh air. He looked around and walked down the stairs. 'A stroll in the garden wouldn't hurt' he thought.

He proceeded to walk down the small path when he heard a ruffling sound in the pushes. A small amount of alarm spread throughout him, but was soon taken over by curiosity.

"Hello?" he cried, "Is anyone out there?"

The sound stopped and a voice called out, "Yes! I am!"

Jack put a smile on his face at the remark, but he knew he knew that voice from somewhere. "Who, exactly, is 'I'?"

There was a creaking sound, maybe laughter and then the voice responded. "I am sorry, sir. I am Julian."

At this name, Jack's stomach flipped. That was the name that Bonden said that the man that looked like the doctor went by. Jack began to walk down the path again, at a faster pace, as he desired to see what Julian looked like.

As he walked, he didn't notice the man crouched in front of him and tripped with a loud squeak escaping him.

After a few moments, in which both the men were in sock, Jack got up and began to pull the other man up.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I should of warned you, I was in the bushes trying to catch a peculiar bug and I wasn't watching where I was going...," the voice of Julian kept rambling on but stopped when he saw the way that Jack was looking at him. In deed, Jack was gaping at Julian. Julian looked harder at Jack, and his face soon showed the same expression.

Julian began to shake, not with fear or anxiety, but with an emotion that could barely be described. He gulped, rather loudly, and opened his mouth to speak. "You," he stammered, "you're the man from my dreams, though I don't know who you are or why you haunt my dreams." Julian rubbed his lips together and continued. "Pray, do tell me your name."

Jack was now trembling and tears were brimming and threatening to flow at any moment. At this question, one of his tears fell down his face. "My name is Captain Jack Aubrey of the HMS _Surprise_. You are the surgeon of the ship." Jack paused for a moment trying to get a hold of himself. "Do tell me that you remember Stephen."

Julian's expression became blank, as though he were no longer thinking, but in side of his mind, the memories came rushing back and at long last, he remembered what happened. His blank face soon became very emotional and tears welled within his eyes. "Jack?" His voice shook as he talked.

Jack face became lighten up with joy and the tears fell steadily. "Stephen!" Jack pulled Stephen into an embrace and the two men now shed tears onto each other's shoulders.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were dead, how much joy I feel!" Jack cried as he wiped tears from his face.

Stephen nuzzled his face into the warmness of Jack's neck in reply and trembled with a happy sob. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair and closed his eyes. It was just the way he remembered it. The two men pulled apart at long last, but still had their arms attached to the others. Stephen saw the tears that escaped Jack's eyes and took his thumb and wiped it away with a smile.

"I am glad to see you too friend. How miserable my life would have been if I never found out who you were!" Stephen cried.

Jack smiled. "How horrible it would have been for the two of us!"

There was a pause in which both men stared at each other to make sure they weren't dreaming and embraced again.

"Where have you been, my dear?" Jack exclaimed.

"I have been with a man named Captain Anthony Conner of the HMS _Molly_," Stephen replied. Stephen was about to continue, when he heard a man call out to them.

"I see you have met the man I have wanted you to meet," the voice of Captain Conner rang out as he approached, "Now only if I could meet him."

Stephen and Jack released each other and Stephen smiled. "My name is Dr. Stephen Maturin of the _Surprise_ Anthony."

Anthony smiled and looked at the two friends, beaming. "Well, now I finally know who you are!" he exclaimed. "Clearly the meeting of two lost friends has come about, and I must not interrupt it."

"Captain Conner, I don't know how to repay you," Stephen said. "You showed me the greatest kindness in my time of need and I thank you with all my heart."

Anthony put a smirk on his face and replied, "I'll think of something." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Jack.

"Please, let me invite you to dinner. It's the least we could do," Jack cried.

Anthony shook his head and said, "No, I think seeing to great friends come together is a prize more worth than gold, besides I leave port tomorrow morning, so I dare say that this is the last time I shall see you before I leave." Anthony gave a bow. "Good-bye Stephen and Jack, maybe I'll see you again someday." The two men said their good-byes and watched Anthony walk away. They knew that they would never forget him.

Jack turned to Stephen and said, "Why don't we take our leave? We can head back to the _Surprise_ and pay the men a visit."

Stephen turned to Jack and replied, "I would like that of most things Jack."

So the two friends started towards the ship to start a new journey that they would make together.

Finis

* * *

WOW! the story is over! I hope you liked the ending! :) C-ya! 


	2. Farewells and Greetings

Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!

**_Note: Stephen will now be referred to as Julian!! _Just so you don't get confused. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

"Doctor Stephen Maturin was a man who spoke his mind, a man who stuck to what he believed in. I will always remember the times when we fought about government and his 'damned hobby', as I called it, that seemed so serious then, but now they are just fond memories of a dear friend. That was what he truly was, a dear friend and that is how he died. He was being a dear friend and was trying to protect me," Jack said in a formidable voice with a solemn look upon is face. "Doctor Stephen Maturin was more then a doctor to all of us, he was more like a brother and a brother is not easily forgotten." He looked down and sighed, trying to hold back the tears, as everyone else aboard was doing. He held up his head again and continued, "So brother, we leave you to the sea, but you will always be with us in heart and mind."  
  
There was a pause in which everyone, at some point, bowed their heads in silent prayer. The silence was broken by the voice of Jack.  
  
"Our father, who art in heaven..." His voice was soon joined by a building chorus of voices. The men stood still with their eyes closed as they recited the prayer as though they were all one, even for just a few moments of time. The prayer ended with a restful "Amen".  
  
Jack looked up and took a sweeping glance over the men and said, "Men, may you go in peace." The men remained motionless for a few moments longer before they went back to their jobs and departed steadily from where they were standing.  
  
Jack took a deep breathe and sighed and turned around to glance at the ocean that had taken his friend. He gave a small smile and whispered, "May God rest your soul, brother." He turned around almost hesitantly and stayed in his spot. He turned his head towards the ocean once more and could hear Stephen's voice saying to him, as though through the breeze that brushed through his hair, "If ever I die before you, don't grieve for me. Rejoice that I have passed the test of life." He looked down took a deep breathe and walked slowly away.

* * *

Sounds of a storm filled his mind: the sound of pounding feet, crashing waves, the beat created by falling rain, and the crash of thunder. These sounds circulated through his head growing louder and louder by the second, as though it would never reach it's climax. Then, suddenly, all went silent. A far away sound of a racing heart beat pounded in his ears accompanied by a yell. "Grab the rope!"  
  
He shot up in his hammock and started wheezing. He coughed and jumped when he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Whoa their, its okay, just take slower breathes. Everything's okay," a deep voice cooed as the hand pushed him gently back into his hammock.  
  
He looked over to see two men, one of them was the one who had spoke to him and the other stood looking curiously at him over the first man's shoulder. The first man looked over at the second one and he instructed him to find the captain and to 'please bring him under'.  
  
When the second man had left he looked back over at him and said with a gentle smile, "My name is Dr. Marvin Helm, I've been looking over you for about a day." The captain walked in and stepped towards the hammock to see the man staring back at him, as though he were confused.  
  
"Well Doctor Helm, it seems that our friend has woken up," Captain Conner said with kindness present in his rich, tenor voice. "Does he have a name?"  
  
Doctor Helm looked over at the captain and replied, "I was just about to ask him." He then turned to the confused man in the hammock and asked, "Do you have a name my dear sir?"  
  
The man sequenced his forehead, as though in deep thought. The man looked up after a few moments and mumbled something.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what was that?" the doctor asked with as much sweetness as he could muster.  
  
The man cleared his throat and said in an anemic voice, "I don't know, sir, I don't remember." The man looked down as the other two exchanged mystified glances with one another.  
  
The captain stepped forward and knelt down to where he was level with the mysterious man swinging in front of him. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked, eyeing the peculiar man.  
  
The man first shook his head, still looking down, feebly and answered a perplexed, "No."  
  
The captain waited out side the door of the cabin for the doctor to complete his exam on the unusual man. The door creaked open and the doctor walked out and sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"What's the matter with him? Can he really not remember anything?" The captain questioned.  
  
"The poor soul, God bless him, on his life truly can't remember a thing. Believe me, I tried everything I could to see if he was faking it, but he is most defiantly not," the doctor took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead and continued, "I looked in my books, for, I must admit, his condition puzzled me, and found that he has amnesia. Amnesia is a condition where a person forgets everything about themselves and it is caused, usually, by a nasty hit on the head. In fact, I check his head for any sort of bruises or bumps and found a huge one, right on the back of his head. He must have hit his head before we found him."  
  
The captain's stern face soon became riddled with a mix of confusion and worry. "Does this 'amnesia' have a cure?"  
  
The doctor looked up at the other man and said, "The only thing that we can do is help him, be kind and maybe even trigger a memory, but that may be impossible as we know nothing of this man. His memory may also come back in a matter of time, though I cannot tell you when."  
  
The captain looked into the room and saw the man looking at them as though he were listening to their conversation and quickly shot his glance away from the two men. The captain walked into the room towards the man and said, "I guess you're going to stay with us for a while, so we are going to have to give you a name." The captain looked around as though inspiration would come from the walls. "I know," he said with a brightened voice, "You will be called Julian, after my late brother. I have a feeling that you are going to be somewhat of a brother over the course of time we spend with each other."  
  
The man looked up at him with a bit of a smile as a response to the captain's friendly tone. "I like that name, Julian."  
  
"Good, so it is agreed on. Julian it is." There was silence between the two men as they looked at each other smiling and the doctor softly said, "Would you like a tour of the boat, the HMS Molly, Julian?"  
  
The newly named Julian looked up at the captain and answered, "I would like that of most things." The captain helped Julian up and Julian put his arm around the captain's shoulder to get himself steadied. At first, Julian stumbled about, even when being held up, but after a while, he was used to his legs. The two men walked around the boat, the captain introducing Julian to the crew members. They talked and found that they truly enjoyed each other's company and so a new friendship was born.

**TBC**

I know, a kind of weird way to end a chapter, but oh well.....hope you enjoyed!


	3. Memories

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

for those who might of forgotten: Anthony is Captain Conner's first name!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Jack sat at the head of the dinner table, as always, and noted that everyone was there. He looked at each spot at the table only to see that the one chair that was empty was the doctor's old chair and no one had sat down in it. It looked so dispiriting, just sitting there, empty. The boat swayed back and forth and the empty seat was sliding with it.  
  
"Would you like me to remove the chair sir," Killick asked in a lightly gruff voice. Killick stepped forward to remove it; all the men went silent to see what Aubrey might say.  
  
"No, Killick, you may leave it," Jack said hoarsely.  
  
"Yes sir." Killick stepped back and returned to the kitchen to retrieve the cooking dinner. The men remained silent for just a moment more, as though unsure if they should begin conversation. Jack could sense this tension and decided to talk first, just to show that it was okay.  
  
"Men, as you all know I have called you here for one reason, we need to make a decision as of where we need to go next. Before the doctor's...passing, we were heading to no particular place, and now, I believe we should head back to port in England to find a replacement for him." Everyone around the table lifted their heads and looked over at him quizzically.  
  
Mr. Mowett leaned forward to get a better look at the captain. "But sir, what about Mr. Higgins? Is he not a creditable surgeon?"  
  
"No he is hardly a surgeon, he is but a tooth extractor, which I am sure, is surgery in itself, but he would not be readily prepared to operate on any patient in need of something more complicated than that." Jack sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. "No, we'll just have to find another surgeon to replace our dearly departed friend."  
  
Jack looked around the table as now his friends were chatting amongst themselves after their dinner saw that Mr. Blakeney look distressed, as though he were suppressing some sort of pain or anger within himself. The growing concern within the captain made him hold back the young sir into his cabin for a word when the rest of the guests had left.  
  
"Mr. Blakeney, I have noticed a very pained look that has come over. Pray do tell me what is troubling you."  
  
The young man looked up at Jack and breathed in. "Sir, I find it troubling that you are already talking about replacing the doctor. He has only been gone for four days!"  
  
Jack gave a small smile and replied, "Well we can't go very well without a doctor, now can we? The crew, no, the ship needs a surgeon and it is better to get one now so if anything happened, God forbid, the men could be brought back to health."  
  
"Sir, I find it very offensive that you are trying to 'replace' him. He was somewhat of a father to me throughout our voyages together. You can't just find another man. It isn't right!" Mr. Blakeney was now red in the face after verging on screaming the words he had let out.  
  
"Mr. Blakeney..." Jack caught himself and tried to calm himself. "Mr. Blakeney, I know that this a hard time for you, as it also is for me and the rest of the men, I'm sure, but you must not lose your temper! Do not mistake that for one second I find it easy to talk of finding a new doctor! No one can possibly replace Stephen, not ever. And do not think that he is not on my mind." Jack's voice and expression had softened as he continued, "Dr. Maturin was and will always be one of my greatest companions that I have ever had the privilege of knowing." He looked down at the young man with a subtle expression and said in a soft voice, "This has been a troubling past couple of days, but we must be strong. That's how he would want us to be, strong. We just have to give ourselves time, this grief will come to an end and when we think back upon Stephen we will smile at all those memories we had the opportunity to share with him."  
  
Mr. Blakeney looked down and whispered, "I know sir. I am sorry sir, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Jack gave a soft smile and said, "Don't worry Mr. Blakeney, you are forgiven. Now why don't you go to your quarters and turn in, it has been a trying day."

* * *

Captain Conner sat looking over the men sitting at his table which was different today because they had an extra chair at the table. Julian was sitting next to the captain and enjoying himself at that. The other men at the table thought Julian curious, but who wouldn't?  
  
"This is very good!" Julian exclaimed, "What is it?"  
  
There was a bit of chuckling around the table and Anthony replied with a smile, "Why, my friend, that it soused hog's face!"  
  
Julian's face suddenly became serious as though in deep thought.  
  
"Julian? Are you okay?"  
  
Julian snapped out of his trance and looked up at the captain. "I'm...I'm fine thank you," he said airily, "It's just that, somehow, soused hog's face rang a bell there. I think it was somewhat of a favorite or important dish to someone that I knew, maybe, even, possibly it was to me."  
  
The men at the table looked at the captain, whose face was a light with hope that his friend might grab some sort of memory.  
  
"I don't rightly know though," Julian said softly. Anthony's expression faded a little at this, but he managed a smile.  
  
"Well, soused hog's face, at least we know a little about your past, even if it is a bit sketchy." There was a pause at the table and so he continued, "Let us give a toast then shall we." The men picked up their glasses and the captain cheered, "To soused hog's face!"  
  
The men cheered and laughed and put their wine glasses together. The young midshipman, John Riley, stood up and said, "I propose a toast," he said with a smile on his face, "To the English port; our final destination!"  
  
Again the men cheered and took a drink of their wine.  
  
It was late that night and Julian lay in his hammock in his cabin they had given him, dreaming.  
  
Julian saw himself lying down on what seemed to be a wooden bench. His face was covered with a book and his knees were bent, one of his arms was on the book and the other lay at his side. A man approached his sleeping figure with a smile on his face. The man had fair skin and longish blond hair, which he seemed very familiar, and from what the man was wearing, which looked like what Captain Conner wears, Julian could see that he was a captain of the Royal Navy.  
  
The man lifted the book from Julian's head and gave a deep chuckle and playfully let the book drop down on Julian's resting face. Julian gave a jump and looked at the man with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I see you have taken a break from reading," The man picked up the book and read, "The Guide to Understanding Worms, now doesn't that sound interesting?" the man asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh it is very interesting, so interesting, in fact that I have picked up this book many times" Julian said.  
  
The other man gave a taken back look. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Julian replied drolly, "I keep picking it up because I can't get passed the third page."  
  
The blond man began to laugh huskily. "That was a good one doctor!" 

The scene disappeared and nothing but darkness filled Julian's mind. He snapped out of his dream and looked around to find himself alone.  
  
Julian muttered, "Doctor?" The other man's face stayed in his mind.


	4. Not Forgotten

Hey ya'll! thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to Alonedreaming (sorry if i typed that wrong....)

Enjoy

* * *

Jack looked down at his maps and found that they were not far from the port. It would only take them about a day's journey, which seemed amazing as he could have sworn they were farther away then that. Getting bored with the maps, he picked up his violin and began to play a few notes. He took his bow and glided it along the pleasant-sounding strings. He moved his head with every changing note and soon found himself doing a sort of dance as he played. He continued to play and found that there was a missing part.

"Stephen, my dear, you missed your entrance, would you like for me start over." He glanced over at the cello and realized at what he had just said. With a short pause, he looked down and dropped the violin down to his side as he backed away towards the table. He sighed and laid the instrument down.

"Jack Aubrey, you must be losing your mind," he muttered to himself. "Stephen isn't here." He sighed and studied the cello from where he was standing. He took a few steps and walked towards the door, only pausing for his hat. He looked back one last time and walked out the door muttering to himself, "I never thought this would be so hard."

* * *

Julian stood on the deck and looked out into the sea. It was so calm and beautiful and yet it held so many secrets. He sighed and heard his stomach growl as he had skipped breakfast so he could spend some time alone to think about his dream and that man.

"Who was that man?" he muttered to himself, "He seemed so familiar. He called me doctor; maybe I was, or rather, am one. Maybe it was just a dream. No it couldn't have been, it seemed too real, like a memory."

He ran his hand through his coarse hair with confusion and looked over his shoulder, as he had heard footsteps, to see Anthony walking towards him.

"Why my dear Julian, you didn't come to breakfast, did you not feel good or something?" he asked with a concerned look upon his face.

Julian looked back out into the ocean and replied, "No, I just needed to think."

"About what?"

"A dream I had last night. It was rather confusing."

"Really, what was it about?" Anthony was now standing besides Julian and was looking at him.

Julian sighed and turned to Anthony and said, "It was about a man and me. The man looked strangely familiar, he had blond hair, fair skin, and from the looks of what he wore, a captain in the Royal Navy. He called me doctor."

"Do you think that he could be connected to you somehow? Do you know why he called you doctor?"

Julian gave a small smile and looked at the captain and said, "Well, I believe the man called me doctor because I am one, maybe and I truly think he was someone rather close to me." Julian paused and sighed, "I wish I just knew and this wasn't so confusing."

Anthony smiled. "Cheer up, you'll remember soon enough."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do," the captain put a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder and continued, "Besides, today is a happy day."

"Oh, really?" Julian asked with an inquisitive look.

"Yes, really. We're going to reach port in just a few hours!" He smiled, until he heard a ghastly rumbling. The crew stopped from what they were doing and looked around, as though expecting an explosion. "What was that?!" he asked with a terrified look.

"My stomach," Julian replied coolly, as though nothing happened.

The captain's face became even more terrified and he said, "You should come with me. I know we have leftovers somewhere, and if not, I can get Bill to cook something for you."

The captain led the man hastily to his cabin and shut the door. The crew on the deck still looked around, still confused and dazed, until the captain opened the door again and yelled, "Back to work men!"

TBC

* * *

I know, it's short. Next chapter will be longer! I think.....


	5. Cheer Up

Hey ya'll! this chapter is longer!

Thanks for all the reviews! I loved the skit AloneDreaming. It was funny!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack entered Stephen's old cabin and looked around at all the things he had kept in there. He was amazed by all the creatures and plants that were kept in jars. On his friend's desk, there was a book that had, somehow, remained open. He stepped closer to see what might be in it. A smile graced his face when he saw that it was Stephen's note pad that he brought with him whenever he went looking for animals and such. He picked it up and flipped through the pages and stopped when he found a drawing of a peculiar cat. He shook his head and chuckled as the memory of how they had come across this cat played in his mind.

"Stephen, do I really have to do this? I'm getting hot." Jack was whining because Stephen had made him promise to come along with him to go find 'specimens that could change the world of natural history' as Stephen had put it and now Jack was begining to regret agreeing.

Stephen looked behind him to find Jack lagging a good ways behind him. "Yes, you have to do this. You promised, remember. Think of it as repaying a debt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were many opportunities that I had to pass up because of them being circumstantial to the Royal Navy. If you are so hot, I guess we can stop for a little break, I am getting hungry myself."

Stephen looked around and saw a big willow tree and smiled. He had always had a kind of fondness of willows and this one was particularly beautiful. He setup their picnic and set out all of the food when Jack reached him panting very heavily.

Stephen, although very amused at his friend's breathing, held out some water that he poured into a glass and said, "Here brother, one would think that you had never been out hiking before from the way you are breathing."

Jack gave a small smile and drank with deep, quick gulps. "Thank you my dear," he panted, "I needed that. I dare say that it is as hot as Hell right now."

Stephen gave a small amused sigh and stated, "I told you not to wear anything too heavy. Maybe you should take your jacket off."

"Of course not," Jack exclaimed with a taken aback look, "I would think it a shame to after Killick went through all that trouble getting it ready!"

Stephen shook his head and gave a chuckle. "You have too much pride for your own good. Now here, eat."

Jack and Stephen ate with the utmost joy of the feeling of being replenished once again. They sat awhile before even the thought of returning to their original task had swept across either of their minds for sometime until they heard a far off cracking mewing sound that sounded like a bird.

"What was that? I have never heard a bird's call like that before," Jack cried.

Stephen, who had sprung to his feet, had already disappeared heading down the road they had just travel and was now looking around a bush not but ten feet away, with notebook and pencil in hand.

Jack began to pack up their belongings until he felt a peculiar weight upon his head. His eyes widened as he felt claws going into his hair and the hop of what ever it was on his head. Not many things scared Jack, but this was certainly scary.

"Stephen," he yelped in terror, "there's something on my head! Get it off!" Jack had now started to run around and waved his arms wildly in an ill attempt to get the thing off his head as its claws dug even deeper.

"Hold still!" Stephen yelled with amusement in his voice. "Hold still!" this time he laughed it out.

"I don't see what's so amusing! Get it off!" Jack hissed.

Stephen was now approaching slowly and was cooing to what ever it was as he did so. He brought his hands out to get it and held it against his chest like a child. Jack heard it purring and saw that Stephen was actually petting its head. Jack approached with a side ways look and was filled with fury at the sight of it being a small, stressed looking cat. Its face only had one eye to show and its tuffs of orange, matted fur was not very appealing. It gave another crackling mew and jumped out of Stephen's arms and rubbed up against Jack's leg.

Stephen was turning red and shaking with laughter at this sight and the fact that Jacks hair was now array compared to his usually perfect hair.

"Oh go right ahead. Of course you find this amusing. This ugly brute didn't jump on your head!" Jack yelled.

Stephen fell to the ground and was rolling with mirth that brought tears of joy to his eyes. Jack stood there staring at him and now had a huge and still spreading smile on his face. Soon he was also shaking with laughter and couldn't hold it in anymore.

The two friends lay on the ground, playing with their one and only discovery of the day. Stephen held out a branch from the willow tree and whipped it around for the cat to chase.

"What should we name it?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

"It landed on your head, you should name it," Stephen chuckled.

"Okay," Jack mused, "How about...Manic. That should be a fitting name."

Stephen smiled and replied, "Yes, I believe that name would be perfect."

The memory faded and Jack laughed heartily at it. He put the book down and walked out of the cabin. He realized that he had just smiled his first, true smile since Stephen's death. He looked down and licked his lips and lifted his head once more.

"Land ho!" a voice cried. Jack looked up and saw the port. From the looks of it, they would port after the sun went down.

* * *

The _Molly_ had long since reached port and the men where out and about to wondering the shops, and no doubt, the pubs. Julian had stayed behind, at Captain Conner's request, to wait for him to get changed and go out to dinner with him.

Anthony walked out of his cabin and walked towards the bored figure that sat before him. He rested a hand on Julian's shoulder and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Julian looked up at the captain and answered, "Of course. Where are we off to?"

"Oh, well, I thought we could figure that out while we were walking. I want to go to the Hospital first though. Dr. Helm requested that you should visit there, just in case. You know he knows alomst nothing of your condition, really."

"Do I have to?" Julian whined.

"Yes, you have to. It's just a quick check-up for that bump on your head." Anthony paused and said, "Well, come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave!"

After the hospital visit, the two men sat at a table at a local restaurant and sat chatting between bites of their food.

Julian rubbed his head and breathed painfully. "Is my bump really that big?"

"What?" Anthony asked through a mouthful of food.

"My bump."

"Oh, well, it's not that big. It took me awhile to see where it was," Anthony said thoughtfully.

"It hurts like...like..., well I'm not sure what it hurts like, but it does," Stephen stammered.

"I know, I know. I have had rather bad bruises and bumps myself you know."

"Well of course you have. You are a captain of the Royal Navy for God's sakes!" Julian exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have been shot a good couple of times."

"Yes, well I guess that goes without saying." Anthony smiled.

There was a short pause in which both ate non-stop.

"When do you go see the Admiral?" Julian asked.

"Tomorrow, why?" Anthony asked, momentarily distracted from the food in front of him.

"Just wondering," Julian said airily. He sighed and looked down at his empty plate. "Can I go out tomorrow? I mean I didn't really get to today."

Anthony leaned back and sighed. "Julian, I'll be out for a long time tomorrow with Navy affairs to deal with, so I dare say you wouldn't want to stay with me. The only thing is, is that I don't want you to be alone. If you could find someone then I will say yes, but if you don't I'll be obliged to say no.

Julian smiled and replied happily, "Thank you so much Anthony! I'll find someone to take me, you'll see!"

On the ship, Julian was becoming excited. He could tell tomorrow would be an eventful day.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything for Julian and the Captain to do, so I just made up stuff....hope it wasn't too bad. 


	6. The Runin

Hello ya'll! My story is almost over, can you believe it?

Thanks for all the reviews and info.! To STC- i have no idea what you are talking about, but it sounds cool! :)

Enjoy

* * *

Jack sat down in the waiting area to talk to the Admiral. It was about three thirty and the _Surprise _had been in port since nine the last night. He looked around the room that had been so archaically decorated. The sunlight brought a kind of haunting presence into the room. Jack looked around and found a mirror. He looked into it and saw the port, as the mirror was place opposite of a window. He looked at all the small people walking by and one of them caught his eye. He jumped up and was about to look out the window when the door to the Admiral's office opened. A man stepped out and smile spread across Jack's face.

"Anthony? Anthony Conner isn't it?" Jack said peering at the man.

Anthony turned and looked at Jack and a happy expression swept across his solemn face. "Jack, how wonderful it is to see you!"-The two men shook hands-"I can't believe it! The last time I saw you...I don't even remember the last time I saw you!"

Jack smiled. "Well it's been a couple of years. I see you're a captain, which ship is yours?

"The _Molly _and if I am not mistaken, yours is the _Surprise_, is it not?"

Jack shook is head and replied, "Yes. How did you know?"

Anthony lifted an eyebrow and cried, "How could I not know? Your famous, Aubrey!" There was a pause and Anthony continued, "What brings you to port?"

Jack looked down and then held his head up, "My doctor, and very dear friend, was killed in a storm. I have to find him a replacement."

Anthony frowned. "I'm sorry brother; it must be a very hard blow."

"Yes, well, only time can heal. What brings you to port?"

"Oh, I had to get my orders for my next mission." He patted the packet that was pressed against his side. "We're going to the Red Sea."

"Ah, well, I mustn't keep the Admiral waiting." Jack smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Jack watched Anthony walk out the door and onto the streets.

Jack walked into the office to find the Admiral drinking tea the Admiral didn't seem to take notice of him until Jack bowed and said his greetings. The Admiral put down his cup of tea and asked, "Would you like a cup, Aubrey?"

"No thank you sir." Jack smiled and took a seat when the Admiral had gestured for him to do so. "Sir, you may be wondering why I'm here..."

"I know why you're here Captain; I heard Conner and you talking out there." His face turned grave and continued, "I am sorry about your doctor, it is most unfortunate. AS for getting a new one, you have my permission to go to the Hospital and take which ever doctor you feel suited." The Admiral took a piece of paper and scribbled rather quickly on it and handed it to Jack. "When you go to the Hospital, just give this to the head doctor, Dr. Samuels, and he'll know what to do."

Jack took the note and found, even though it had been scribbled, the hand writing was easily read. "Thank you, sir." There was a short pause and Jack turned to leave when the Admiral spoke up again.

"Aubrey, I am having a party tonight and I would most enjoy your presence. You can also bring a friend, of course. I have already invited Captain Conner and he has accepted and I told him that I was going to invite you when you came to see me."

"Why I would find it most enjoyable sir. How did you know I was coming to see you sir, if I am not intruding."

The Admiral smirked and replied, "Well, being the Admiral of this port, it would be hard pressed for me not to know when a ship arrives and with every ship I can count on a visit from its captain."

"Ah, I see," Jack said looking down.

"I will see you at six thirty at my house then."

"Six thirty sir," Jack repeated and walked out of the office. Being that it was now four, he decided to go four a small meal, as he had skipped out on lunch, and then go straight to the _Surprise_ to get ready for the party.

* * *

Julian smiled as he ran down the busy docks. He had just come from the town along with John Riley, a midshipman. They had been walking around town, until a bird had caught Julian's eye and was now in hot pursuit. He watched the bird soar, sweeping the skies with its long wings out-stretched and gliding across the wind.

"Julian! Julian, slow down!" John cried breathlessly as he was becoming tired of chasing the man. "Julian please, it's just a bird! You see them every day!"

Julian slowed his pace and cried out, "Its not 'just a bird', it's a beautiful creature!" Julian picked up his pace again and ran, unknowingly, headlong into a group of men and fell right into them taking a boy to the ground.

* * *

Bonden, Blakeney, Pullings, and Killick stood out on the dock in front of their ship. They had been on the _Surprise_ preparing the doctor's cabin for the new doctor, which meant taking every thing below the ship, or letting it go, in the case of a live insect. Bonden and Killick had let their feet dangle over the side so their feet could feel the cool ocean water and Pullings and Blakeney stood, all talking.

They heard pounding feet coming towards them and yelling of some sort and were taken by surprise when a man ran into them, taking Blakeney to the ground.

Julian seemed somewhat embarrassed and looked down at Blakeney and helped him up. Blakeney looked up at Julian with big, wide eyes with the expression of shock on his face. Julian got a better look at Blakeney and his face was like a mirror of Blakeney's face. Julian looked up at the other men and found that they were also shocked.

"Doctor?" Bonden asked after a long pause, "Doctor, is that you?"

Julian looked at Bonden and a flicker of recognition crossed his eyes.

Blakeney held out his hand and brushed Julian's face, as though to make sure that the man before him was real. "It is the doctor!"

Julian looked around very confused. 'These men, I know them,' he thought, 'but who are they?'

Just then John came running up and stopped when he saw the group of men looking at Julian like they knew him and as though Julian knew them.

"Julian?" he quivered.

* * *

%dances around happily% i love the way this chapter ends. ;)

It was kinda hard for me to write when Julian and Bonden and all met again, so I hope that it was okay!


	7. A Meeting Cut Short

Heylo everyone! This chapter may be a bit...not sure what the word for it is. I know that the last part of the last chapter was between Julian, Blakeney, Bonden, Pullings, and Killick, but I have changed gears somewhat.

to anna- i am not an expert either, God nows, but I had all the men leave the deck so it would work with my story. Thanks for the observatin though, I often thought about that when I was writting that chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack walked on board of the _Surprise_ only to be greeted with a somewhat hum of excitement and the looks that came from the men only made it more obvious that something had happened. Jack kept walking, but slowly now and eyeing the men as he passed by them. Yes, something had definitely happened. He put a small smile on his face and walked into his cabin to find Bonden, Blakeney, Killick, and Pullings apparently waiting for him.

The men all got up and saluted him and the room was quiet, but a buzz of excitement was still there.

"So," Jack began, "I know something has happened today. Now which one of you is going to tell me about it?"

"Sir," Bonden said, "Today we saw someone."

"Yeah, someone we didn't expect to see," cried Blakeney.

There was a pause and all the men looked at one another, as though waiting for someone to talk.

"Well, who was it then?" Jack asked as he could hold the suspense any longer.

Pullings licked his lips and looked around slowly at the other men. "We saw Dr. Maturin today."

Jack's curious expression soon turned into a doubting one. "You saw Stephen?" he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "How could you see Stephen?"

"Well, sir, we were sitting out on the docks after we had cleared out the doctor's cabin," Blakeney started.

"Yeah and we were just sitting there talking when out-of-the-blue this man came running out of a crowd, chasin' a bird 'e was, and ran in'o Mr. Blakeney 'ere!" Killick exclaimed calmly.

"When the man pulled me up," Blakeney said with excitement, "we both looked at each other and the man looked exactly like him! Didn't he?" he said looking at Killick, Bonden, and Pullings.

"Yes he did. We all saw him, sir," Pullings cried. The other men shook their heads in agreement saying "It's true, sir" or "He looked just like him, sir".

"Did he recognize you?" Jack asked with a scrap of hope in his voice that was soon turned into a solemn tone, "I mean, if it was Stephen."

The other men looked at each other and finally Killick replied, "He seemed to know us, from the way he was looking at us."

"And when I called him 'Doctor' he seemed to know who we were," Blakeney stammered.

"Well," Jack said, "where is he now?"

"We don't rightly know, sir," Bonden responded. "You see, a man came up and he called him 'Julian'. He took him away. Not forcefully, mind you, the doctor seemed to know the man and he left us, somewhat reluctantly."

"Why did you let him leave?" Jack cried in frustration.

"We, um...well sir," Pullings began hesitantly, "We were quite shocked, sir. We weren't thinking."

Jack gave a small sigh and put on a grim face. "Well men, I thank you for the information, even if the man really wasn't Stephen. It's nice to know that there is a possibility that he is alive though." Jack looked down at his feet and remembered that he had to change. "You are dismissed. I have to get ready for a party."

When the men walked out, he looked out the window that showed a view of the dock and other ships. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the silence take over the room.

"Are you out there Stephen?" Jack whispered. "Will I ever find you?"

* * *

Captain Conner strolled onto the _Molly_ in good humor. He was humming to himself and was doing a sort jig-walk towards his cabin. He knew he would probably find Julian, which would be a good thing has he still hadn't told Julian of the party. He opened the door and, not only found Julian, but John Riley also.

Anthony smiled and said with contentment in his voice, "Hi! Julian did you have a good day?" and continued without a pause for answer, "We are invited to the Admiral's party tonight, you'd better go get dressed."

Julian looked at Anthony with a some what amused smirk on his face, "You seem happy."

"Yes, well today was an exceedingly good day for me," he said at a fast pace, "Now go on and get dressed and we'll leave in about half an hour's time." Julian got up and walked out the door.

Captain Conner now turned his attention to the midshipman. "Hello John, how was your adventure with Julian today?"

John's expression turned to one of seriousness and stated, "Sir, something rather interesting happened today."

"Well, what happened?" Anthony asked with worry written on his face.

"Well, sir, Julian ran into a group of men today, literally, and he seemed to know who they were, as they seemed to know who he was."

"Well that's wonderful!" Anthony said in a pleased tone, "Maybe he knew them before we found him. Did they say anything to him? Do know who they are?"

"I believe they were from the _Surprise_, sir, but as to whether they said anything to him, I cannot say."

"The _Surprise_?"

"Yes, sir, the one that Captain Aubrey commands."

"Yes I know that! I saw him today at the Admiral's office. He told me that his doctor was taken in a storm...wait a minute!" A light suddenly turned on inside the captain's head. Everything made sense now. His eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. "I know who Julian is!"

"Who, sir?" John cried in excitement.

"He is the _Surprise_'s doctor! It all makes sense!" Anthony was now bouncing up and down with joy. "The man in Julian's dream matches the looks of Captain Aubrey, you know, fair skin and blonde hair. It also explains why he was called 'doctor' too!"

"Well, sir, aren't you going to see the captain tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so. I'll have to bring Julian to meet the captain, I'm sure he'll remember who he is!" Anthony was gleaming now he turned away for a moment and looked back over at John and said, "Yes, I have a feeling a reunion between two friends will take place tonight. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Told ya, kinda weird, but don't worry I'll get back on track in the next chapter! :) 


	8. Reunion

Hey everyone! wow this is my last chapter, i can't believe it!

i would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to AloneDreaming for all the help!

This is the last time I'll be saying this, but

ENJOY!

* * *

The party was buzzing with conversations from guests that had just finished their dinner and were now moved out into the ballroom where a quartet played contently in a corner. Some of the couples managed to waltz about the small groups of people that had found their conversations taking place upon the dance floor. On both sides of the room, there were refreshment tables with punch and trays of small foods that found their ways into many of the party's guests, which is where Jack was to be found.

Jack sighed heavily as he listened to the beautiful music fill the room and, subconsciously, tapped his foot. He turned to the dishes and picked up a few of the snacks and put them in his mouth one-by-one and turned his attention back to the groups of people talking about such things as government and battles. Usually, he would be one of those people, but tonight he seemed to be quieter than usual. He had spoken to a few of the people, giving them greetings or chatting about insignificant topics such as pets and the taste of the dinner. He was so absorbed with his study, that he didn't notice that Captain Conner and approached him.

"Jack?" Anthony said. Jack blinked and looked over at him and smiled.

"Anthony, the Admiral told me that you were coming tonight. How has your night been?" Jack asked seeing that Anthony was very happy about something.

"Oh, my night has been wonderful, how about yours my friend?" Anthony said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It has been a very good night, I thank you." Jack looked back out into the crowds of people and looked back at his friend. "I just can't seem to find any of these people very good company tonight. I dare say I must seem a bit quieter than usual."

Anthony smiled. "Well that is partly the reason I came to see you. You seem sad, but I believe I have someone that I want you to meet that will brighten up your day." Anthony looked around the room standing on his tip-toes as he was considerably shorter than Jack. He gave a quick sigh and turned to Jack with a disappointed look on his face, "It seems I have lost track of him, but do not fear," Anthony said with a now determined expression, "I'll find him and when I do I'll take him directly to you!" Anthony marched into the throng and was soon engulfed.

Jack shook his head with a smile upon his face, he found this oddly amusing. He soon realized that he was alone again and that the room was becoming, surprisingly, uncomfortable and looked around for any possible escape.

"Ah ha!" he mutter to himself when he saw the doors leading out to the garden open.

He stood on the stairs leading down into the garden and took a big breath of the fresh air. He looked around and walked down the stairs. 'A stroll in the garden wouldn't hurt' he thought.

He proceeded to walk down the small path when he heard a ruffling sound in the pushes. A small amount of alarm spread throughout him, but was soon taken over by curiosity.

"Hello?" he cried, "Is anyone out there?"

The sound stopped and a voice called out, "Yes! I am!"

Jack put a smile on his face at the remark, but he knew he knew that voice from somewhere. "Who, exactly, is I?"

There was a creaking sound, maybe laughter and then the voice responded. "I am sorry, sir. I am Julian."

At this name, Jack's stomach flipped. That was the name that Bonden said that the man that looked like the doctor went by. Jack began to walk down the path again, at a faster pace, as he desired to see what Julian looked like.

As he walked, he didn't notice the man crouched in front of him and tripped with a loud squeak escaping him.

After a few moments, in which both the men were in sock, Jack got up and began to pull the other man up.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I should of warned you, I was in the bushes trying to catch a peculiar bug and I wasn't watching where I was going...," the voice of Julian kept rambling on but stopped when he saw the way that Jack was looking at him. In deed, Jack was gaping at Julian. Julian looked harder at Jack, and his face soon showed the same expression.

Julian began to shake, not with fear or anxiety, but with an emotion that could barely be described. He gulped, rather loudly, and opened his mouth to speak. "You," he stammered, "you're the man from my dreams, though I don't know who you are or why you haunt my dreams." Julian rubbed his lips together and continued. "Pray, do tell me your name."

Jack was now trembling and tears were brimming and threatening to flow at any moment. At this question, one of his tears fell down his face. "My name is Captain Jack Aubrey of the HMS _Surprise_. You are the surgeon of the ship." Jack paused for a moment trying to get a hold of himself. "Do tell me that you remember Stephen."

Julian's expression became blank, as though he were no longer thinking, but in side of his mind, the memories came rushing back and at long last, he remembered what happened. His blank face soon became very emotional and tears welled within his eyes. "Jack?" His voice shook as he talked.

Jack face became lighten up with joy and the tears fell steadily. "Stephen!" Jack pulled Stephen into an embrace and the two men now shed tears onto each other's shoulders.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were dead, how much joy I feel!" Jack cried as he wiped tears from his face.

Stephen nuzzled his face into the warmness of Jack's neck in reply and trembled with a happy sob. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair and closed his eyes. It was just the way he remembered it. The two men pulled apart at long last, but still had their arms attached to the others. Stephen saw the tears that escaped Jack's eyes and took his thumb and wiped it away with a smile.

"I am glad to see you too friend. How miserable my life would have been if I never found out who you were!" Stephen cried.

Jack smiled. "How horrible it would have been for the two of us!"

There was a pause in which both men stared at each other to make sure they weren't dreaming and embraced again.

"Where have you been, my dear?" Jack exclaimed.

"I have been with a man named Captain Anthony Conner of the HMS _Molly_," Stephen replied. Stephen was about to continue, when he heard a man call out to them.

"I see you have met the man I have wanted you to meet," the voice of Captain Conner rang out as he approached, "Now only if I could meet him."

Stephen and Jack released each other and Stephen smiled. "My name is Dr. Stephen Maturin of the _Surprise_ Anthony."

Anthony smiled and looked at the two friends, beaming. "Well, now I finally know who you are!" he exclaimed. "Clearly the meeting of two lost friends has come about, and I must not interrupt it."

"Captain Conner, I don't know how to repay you," Stephen said. "You showed me the greatest kindness in my time of need and I thank you with all my heart."

Anthony put a smirk on his face and replied, "I'll think of something." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Jack.

"Please, let me invite you to dinner. It's the least we could do," Jack cried.

Anthony shook his head and said, "No, I think seeing to great friends come together is a prize more worth than gold, besides I leave port tomorrow morning, so I dare say that this is the last time I shall see you before I leave." Anthony gave a bow. "Good-bye Stephen and Jack, maybe I'll see you again someday." The two men said their good-byes and watched Anthony walk away. They knew that they would never forget him.

Finis

* * *

I hope you liked the ending! Peace out! :)


End file.
